It's like Being Friends, But Better
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Danny and Lydia take Stiles under their wings when Jackson leaves Beacon Hills. (slight, weirdly platonic Danny/Stiles/Lydia, will be Sterek)


After Jackson left, things changed.

As much hardship and egotistical bullshit as Jackson had forced the teenaged populace of Beacon Hills to put up with, he had always been a part of the teen hierarchy. Top of the social chain, leader of men, Stiles had always known that no matter how much he disliked the blonde, he'd still always be there. And then, one day, he wasn't.

"Hey, Stiles, can I sit with you? You don't have a partner, I don't have a partner..." Danny's voice startled Stiles out of his thoughts (mostly involving the idea of lining his windows with mountain ash to ward off creepy, hiding in the dark werewolves) to look up at the other teen. They were in chemistry, tucked in the back as far from Harris' eyes as Stiles could get while still being in the same room, Danny standing nervously next to Stiles' seat as if the other teen might not allow him to sit. Stiles gestured to the seat next to him with a wide smile, taking note of the three other students Danny could have chosen to sit with but hadn't.

"Oh hey Danny. No, be my guest, pull up a seat. Have you finally succumbed to my charm?" Danny chuckled, sitting down and placing his books on the desk as he turned slightly to face Stiles. To be honest, Stiles hadn't expected Danny to acknowledge him any more junior year than he had sophomore, but apparently they were off to a better start than they had been the year before.

"Yeah, Stilinski. I just couldn't resist you. Lydia said you're a pretty good guy, and you aren't half the idiot everyone else is. So, you know. Now that Jackson isn't here, I guess i should find a new person to sit with." Stiles nodded, opening his book to the page he'd been previously working on as Danny followed suite. "Dude, what page are you on? I thought we were on chapter three?" Stiles gestured to his open binder, frowning as Danny leaned across him to look at it.

"What? Oh yeah, I finished chapter three like, a week ago. Plus I was looking up how to make a contact cement with basic home items and it lead to bonds and I just sort of went ahead and finished like, the next three weeks worth of work. Why?" Danny grinned, reaching to take the binder to flip through it as Stiles made a face.

"Well good to know I'm sitting with a nerd then. Does this mean that we'll be getting good grades this year?" Stiles cast a look at Mr. Harris, who was glaring at him from the head of the class, and sighed, running his hand over his face before turning baleful eyes at Danny.

"Probably not, dude. Harris always tries to find a way to fail me. But maybe he won't penalize you for sitting with me, he likes you." Danny frowned, turning his gaze to the teacher before looking back at Stiles, brows furrowed.

"Maybe he'll like you better now that you're my partner. It's hard to fail just one partner, after all." Stiles gave him a rueful smile, shaking his head, and at the front of the class, Harris began his lesson.

xxx

Lunch time had become a little more lonesome for Stiles as Scott and Isaac began to get closer. It had started with little things, like Scott not saving him a seat or Isaac accidentally dragging Scott away in the middle of a conversation, and Stiles had just about given up seeing his best friend at lunch for the time being. Seated near the middle of the cafeteria, he had basically claimed a table by himself; books spread across it, he had barely left room for his food under all the papers and books he had opened in front of him. He sat hunched over, writing furiously in a notebook as he popped fries into his mouth one by one, pausing every few minutes to take a sip of his water or brush eraser remnants off the page he'd been scribbling on. It came as a surprise, then, when he glanced up to see Lydia seated beside him, calmly eating a salad and reading a book.

"Uh. Hey, Lydia. What's up?" He wasn't as tongue tied around her as he use to be; a most of his crush had died off when she and Jackson had gotten back together and he'd accepted that he might be a little more bisexual than he had originally thought, and even though he had no idea if the two remained together, he wasn't sure he had it in him to ask. Allison had sat him down to talk to him about his 'unhealthy fixation' on Lydia- and while he had been more than willing to admit that maybe he wasn't as in love with her as he had thought, he also had to admit that she had been his first love, and he'd never be able to forget that. Lydia glanced up from her book, marking her spot and placing the book down on the table before turning her full attention to Stiles.

"When are you going to let me take you shopping for something that isn't ten years old and plaid?" It wasn't much, in the way of a greeting, but he'd take it. He shrugged, moving to shove some of his books aside as he noted Danny coming towards them, heading directly for their table.

"I don't know, since I wasn't aware you were planning on redoing my wardrobe. Hey, Danny." Danny nodded at him, sliding into place on his opposite side even as Stiles moved to close some of his books to make more room. "Did you know that apparently Lydia's decided to take me shopping? I think I totally rock plaid, by the way. It's like my signature look." Danny's brow raised, and Lydia let out a huff, pointing her fork at Stiles.

"I'm trying to help you here. Plus really, Stiles, I can't be seen with you if you aren't at least going to try dressing more stylishly. You're not awful looking. I bet we could even get you a girlfriend." there was a pause before she lit up, glancing at Danny for support, "Or a boyfriend! Whatever you want. It could be like, a mission." Stiles frowned, closing the rest of his books before pulling his tray closer to him to pick at his fries some more.

"What, like Mission Impossible? I like how I dress! What's wrong with how I dress? Danny?" Danny chuckled, picking up his sandwich and gesturing to Stiles with it as he spoke.

"Well. It's sort of hard to know you've got a body under all those layers, man. Are you always cold, or do you just hate shirts that fit properly? You look like you stole your dads clothes when you were ten and haven't bothered buying anything new since because you've been growing into them." Stiles made a face, glancing down at his clothes before letting out a huff of air, arms crossing over his chest.

"So dad and I haven't done much clothes shopping since mom died, it's not like we need too. It all still fits, and if our clothes tear I just fix them. I don't know how much you think the position of

sheriff makes, but it's not enough to bother with keeping up with fashion. " He shrugged, almost self consciously, and Lydia and Danny exchanged a look between them at the mention of Stiles' mother. Lydia placed one manicured hand on Stiles' arm, offering him a perky smile as she gestured with her fork in her free hand.

"Oh sweetie, I'll pay for the clothes. Think of it as shopping therapy. My boyfriend and Danny's best friend just moved out of town. We need to keep our minds occupied and you are...less moronic than most people at our school. Plus, Allison is being all distracted and it's beginning to grate on my nerves. So? Shopping trip?" Stiles stared at Lydia a long moment before turning to stare at Danny, who offered him a charming smile and half of his pudding. Stiles took the food, settling into his seat with a pout as he picked up his spoon.

"Okay, I guess, but I want it known that I protested the whole way. I like how I dress damnit!" Lydia beamed, reaching to pat Stiles on the arm as Danny chuckled.

"Of course you do dear. We'll fix you of that though, don't you worry."

xxx

"Do you think this makes my butt look big?" Lydia rolled her eyes as Stiles exited the change room, the jeans she'd picked out for him clinging to him in what Danny had assured him to be 'all the right ways'. Danny flashed him a thumbs up from his seat, and Lydia twirled her finger in the air in the universal 'spin' gesture. Stiles spun on his heel, shaking his hips from side to side as he moved,and Lydia let out a disgruntled noise, reaching to swat at Stiles' side as he stopped moving.

"Ugh, I hate you. They look good. Don't they look good Danny? I knew you had a decent ass under those horrid jeans you wore. Allison thought so too. Okay, the shirts please. And look, I even got you plaid, it's just fitted plaid. And maybe this scarf?" Stiles glared at the grey scarf Lydia held out, then turned his stink eye on the strawberry blonde.

"Allison has had opinions on my butt? Also, I am not wearing that. I'm not Jackson, Lydia. You'll never get me to wear that." Lydia sighed as Stiles disappeared back into the change room, turning to Danny and falling into the seat beside him.

"He's not bad looking. I'm right about that, right? Like, he could totally be hot, if we tried." Danny chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lydia's shoulders as they listened to Stiles cursing under his breathe behind the closed door, clearly having difficulties with one of the tops.

"He has hotness potential. He definitely looks better now that he's let his hair grow out some, and he has a pretty good body, from the five seconds anyone gets to see it in the locker room. I swear, he waits until everyone's gone to shower. It's like he has no self confidence, which is ridiculous." He raised his voice to call out to Stiles, "How you doing in there Stilinski? Need any help?" Lydia snorted, and Danny grinned, watching as Stiles' feet paced under the cubicle door.

"Nope, I'm fine and dandy, Danny." the door opened, and Stiles exited wearing one of the fitted tee's Lydia had picked out for him, clutching one of the button ups in his hands. "I'm really not comfortable with material this tight. It's like Derek's trying to wear one of my shirts all over again." Danny gave him a look, and Stiles blushed, flailing his arms. "Uh. Miguel. Long story Danny, seriously. Can I please wear something less constricting?" Lydia shook her head, getting up to walk around Stiles and tug at the shirt, making a content sound.

"No. And you're getting this one. Try on the button up, and the fitted sweater, and then we can go get ice cream. Well. I'll get low fat fro-yo, but you two can have ice cream." Stiles perked up at the mention of ice cream, and disappeared back into the change room to try on the shirts Lydia had mentioned. Lydia sat back down, poking through the large collection of bags they had already purchased, and smiled at Danny, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not like having Jackson here, but it's still nice, right?" her voice was soft, half not wanting Stiles to hear and half because she was simply saddened by Jackson's moving. Danny nodded, reaching into one of the bags for the bottle of water he'd been sure to purchase when they'd entered the mall.

"He's pretty cool for being...well, Stiles. Guess that's why McCall kept him around this long. Wonder why they haven't been as attached at the hip as usual lately?" Lydia shrugged, taking the bottle from Danny and taking a sip before returning it to him.

"Who knows? Scott had his big Allison crisis, and now he's hanging out with Isaac Lahey all the time..." Both turned as the change room door opened, silent as Stiles stepped out in the purple button up Lydia had chosen for him. Danny gave him a look, and Lydia grinned as she stood up to run a hand down Stiles' arm. "Wow, purple's really your colour Stiles. Maybe I should trade that t-shirt and the vee neck for purple ones. You need more colours in your life." Stiles made a face, and Danny waved his hand in a 'go back in the change room' gesture.

"She's right, it's definitely your colour. Go try on the sweater. I'm getting hungry." He watched as Stiles disappeared into the change room, settling back on his seat as Lydia picked up the pile of clothes she'd okay'd that had already been tried on. A moment later, Stiles reappeared wearing the sweater, and both Danny and Lydia shook their heads.

"No. Ugh, that looks terrible on you. Okay, give me the ones I okay'd and I'll go pay while you change." Stiles handed over the pile of clothes and went back into the change room, grumbling under his breath as Danny chuckled, picking up their bags and standing up. When Stiles stepped out of the change room in his own clothes, Danny held out his arm, smirking as Stiles stared at him a moment before shrugging and taking it.

"I hope you know the amount of unwant I have for those jeans she's forcing me to get. The ones where I need about an ounce of non-stick spray and pliers to get into. When am I ever going to need pants that tight?" Rolling his eyes, Danny lead Stiles through the store to the checkout, where Lydia was standing in line. Lydia raised an eyebrow at the two boys, causing Stiles to gesture to the bag in Danny's hand that held the aforementioned pants. "Lydia when am I ever going to need pants that tight? Like, seriously, it's going to take three people to even get me into them." Lydia rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the register, placing the clothes on the counter before turning to Stiles as the cashier rang her in.

"You'll need them tonight, because we're going clubbing. And since you're coming with us, you actually have to look hot. Besides, that's basically the only way they'll serve liqour to underaged kids at Jungle, if they're hot and flirty. You know how to flirt right? Have you gotten better since your last attempt at it with me?" Stiles shrugged, letting his attention wander as the cashier told Lydia the total, and a few minutes later they were out the door, shopping bags in hand as they headed towards the food court, Stiles already rambling about the benefits of frozen yogurt over ice cream

xxx

"I swear dad, I'm actually going out with friends. I'm not going out to get in trouble or try to find a crime scene to burst onto. Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything, son. I thought Scott was going to his grandparents for the weekend? Doesn't he leave after he gets off work tonight?"

"Oh my god, dad, I have friends other than Scott."

"Who are you going out with?"

"You know. You know, for your information, I'm going out with Lydia and Danny. And yes, they're popular, and no, I don't care for any joke you might have about me hanging out with the girl I was in love with forever and the boy who may or may not have brought about the epiphany that I might be totally interested in sexy men, please hold all comments and stop the ride because I want off before you start trying to parent me on how to make friends who are aren't Scott. I already know how. You raised me to know how to play nice with others."

"Okay, mister, for one tone down the sass or you won't be going anywhere tonight. Second, I know you have other friends, you just don't often go out on a Friday night with , are we about to have the liking boys talk? Because I can pause this movie and give you my full attention if we are son. I might have a pamphlet somewhere."

"Dad. No. This doesn't have to be a talk. I mean come on you must have known already. I'm pretty sure everyone's always known. And besides it's not like you're not totally okay with it right? You said you'd love me no matter what and if you don't still love me then that totally negates the father-son contract we have and then I get half your assets because I totally wrote that into the clause."

"...what? Of course I still love you Stiles. You know that. I just want to make sure you know I'm okay with it, and that if you need to talk about anything or anyone, I'm here for you. I don't need to get Melissa to give you a different version of the talk or anything, do I? Because you're far too young for sex, even though I know you're sixteen and not going to listen. Use protection and...what-not."

"Oh my god dad. Why. And then you didn't even stop at being sappy, I totally can handle sappy, you had to talk about sex and bring into it and god, dad. Really? Scarred for life. Just for that, I'm going to think up really awful gay sex questions because our relationship should be on equal terms and if you're allowed to traumatize me for life I think I should have the same privilege, ."

"Please don't. Let's just move on from this topic. You told me you like boys, I told you to be safe, end of story, parenting done. Where are you and Lydia and Danny going tonight? Movies?"

"No, we're going out clubbing. And yes, we're going to Jungle, and no we don't know when we'll be back, and for all I know we're going to crash at Danny or Lydia's place. I'll have my cell on and I'll let you know what's decided. We just want a normal, simple night out. Although normal and simple might be irrelevant because I think Lydia bought glitter today and I'm a little bit terrified, to be honest."

"Well. You...have fun with the glitter. Okay. I'm working a double but I'll have my phone on, and if you decide to stay at one of your friends houses let me know. I know you're a responsible kid; don't do anything stupid. No bar fights or murders tonight, please. If I have to show up at the Jungle, I'm grounding you for a week or four."

"Seriously, dad, no plans but some epic dancing and maybe pizza if we can talk Lydia into breaking her diet. Promise."

"Okay. Have fun, be safe, so on. Love you kid."

"Love you too, dad. You be safe, don't let anyone break the law, kick criminal ass and what not."

xxx

The Jungle was fairly crowded when the trio get there; Danny getting them in with a nod from the bouncer as Lydia pulled Stiles along, ignoring his complaints about the outfit (the skin tight jeans and one of his new, super-clingy-please-get-it-off shirts in teal) Lydia and Danny had chosen for him. Danny led them to the bar, ordering them shots (a series of several tequila, done immediately and with no limes) and purchasing their drinks before Lydia nodded to one of the tables lining the far wall. The three made their way over, careful to avoid the mass of dancers before seating themselves, bodies facing the dance floor. Lydia took a sip of her cosmos, watching the dancers silently, and Stiles peered into his cup, brow furrowed.

"This doesn't look like rum and coke. Why is it purple. What is this witches brew you've given me, Mahealani?" Danny snorted, picking up his own cup of the aforementioned rum and coke and nodding for Stiles to take a drink.

"It's called a Porn Star, and it's basically sugar and booze. It tastes like candy, I figured it'd be right up your alley. Just take a drink, and if you don't like it, I'll switch." Stiles gave Danny a suspicious look, but tilted the cup towards his mouth anyways; a moment later, he turned wide eyes to the other boy, clutching the cup to his chest as if someone might try to take it from him.

"Oh my god, Danny. It's like candy. It's like someone melted candy and mixed it with booze and rainbows. This is awesome." Lydia laughed, shaking her hair from her face as she leant across the table some to pat Stiles' hand delicately while giving him a wide smile.

"Oh sweetie. There are much better tasting drinks than rum and coke. Now, finish your drink up and we'll hit the floor." She tipped the last of her own drink into her mouth, and Danny proceeded to down his own; Stiles watched them, then looked from his own drink to the dance floor, mortified.

"What? No, no, that's okay. I'll stay here, keep our table, you two go dance. I'm not a dancer. I don't know how much either of you recall of any dance we've ever attended together, but the only form of dancing I know is slow and arms length apart." Lydia and Danny exchanged a look, and Lydia rolled her eyes, pushing Stiles' cup towards his mouth as she tapped the fingers of her free hand on her cup.

"Well club dancing is just slow dancing, pushed closer and sped up. Doesn't involve skill at all, I promise." Stiles sighed, but finished his drink and set down his cup to allow Lydia to take his hand, pulling him up from the table. Danny pressed his hand to the small of Stiles' back, giving him a slight push towards the floor as Lydia led the way, pushing through the throng of people to a clear spot near the middle of the floor. Stiles stood awkwardly a moment before Lydia pressed against him, dropping her arms around his shoulders loosely as she swayed into him. He startled slightly when he felt a warm, solid body press against him from behind, turning his head slightly to catch Danny's smirk as two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Lydia had been right; it didn't take much talent, just moving with their motions and swaying to the beat. Lydia's hands gripped his shoulders, her face pressed into his shoulder as she moved against him; he let his head tilt to the side as Danny's lips grazed the soft skin of his neck, large hands gripping his hips as he was pulled back against the other teens body. He closed his eyes, one hand resting on Lydia's waist and the other reaching over his shoulder to lightly touch Danny's neck, letting the music flow through him as they moved against each other, feeling the free floating feeling of alcohol in his veins as he allowed the sensations of the bodies pressed into his sink in. Lydia leaned up to press her lips softly to the corner of Stiles', causing him to open his eyes to peer at her curiously. She smiled, stumbling slightly against him as Danny pressed his nose into Stiles' neck, and the three burst into laughter huddled together on the dance floor in a tangle of arms and happy giggles.

xxx

Three am found them stumbling into the Stilinski residence in a spectacular scene of tripping over shoes, crashing into walls and nearly breaking a lamp. Stiles leant heavily against his hallway wall, clutching his sides as he laughed at Lydia's attempts to remove the strappy pair of heels she'd been wearing. Somewhere along the way, Danny had lost his button up in the cab, Stiles having pulled it off to offer up to Lydia when she'd stated she found the vehicle chilly. Lydia had giggled at the slow show Stiles had made of taking the article off, running his hands down Danny's arms and letting out exaggerated 'oohs' and 'ahhs' at him.

"Wait, is your dad home? I'm pretty sure the sheriff has to arrest minors who drink or something." Danny's question caused Stiles to wave his hand, his laughter slowing until he could reply.

"No, he's working a double shift. I texted him that you guys were going to crash here for the night, he was cool with it. Oh my god, Lydia, come here and I'll take your shoes off for you." Lydia wobbled her way to where Stiles had slid to sit on the floor, dropping into his lap and holding up her foot. Danny kicked off his own shoes, moving to undo the strap of Lydia's heel before pulling it off, dropping the shoe to the floor as Lydia switch legs. Repeating the process, he then pulled Lydia up, waiting until she was standing somewhat steady to reach down to do the same for Stiles. Stiles took them both by the hand, leading them to the stairs as he giggled under his breath.

"Come on, we seriously need to sleep this off. We can all crash on my bed, it should be big enough."Lydia made a pleased noise at the word bed, and Danny chuckled as, as a group, they somehow managed to miss an entire step, nearly tumbling to the floor as they made the landing. Giggling, Stiles pushed open his door, flicking on his light as Lydia and Danny both stumbled in after him, laughing at Stiles' near trip over his backpack. All three paused, completely silent, when they spotted Derek seated on Stiles computer chair, watching them with a pinched off expression on his face. Stiles frowned, looking at his bedroom window (open, of course, even though he definitely remembered locking it before he'd left) before gesturing to Derek with one hand, the other moving to undo his belt, removing it in one grand pull.

"No, no, no. Out. I've got no business with you or anything not strictly related to my bed and the pile of bodies about to be in it. I'm tired and drunk and I just want to go to bed with my friends, please." Danny took a step in front of Stiles, frown marring his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking fairly intimidating for someone who could barely stand on his own. Lydia ignored the three men, instead teetering to the bed to fall onto it, letting out a whine as she pressed her face against Stiles' pillow.

"I need something to sleep in, Stat. Hale, go away now. Sleep time." Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek before moving to his dresser, pulling out a change of clothes for Lydia, along with sweats for himself and Danny. He brought the shorts and t-shirt he'd grabbed for Lydia to her, helping her change while trying his best not to look at her insistence. He then turned to Danny, holding out the sweats he'd gotten that were just a bit too big for him, before turning back to Derek, who had yet to move from his seat at Stiles' desk.

"Seriously, is this whatever you snuck into my room for life or death? Is Scott dying? Because if not, you might want to leave because I'm going commando under these jeans and I have no modesty. At all. I think I drank it away. It might have left with my dignity around the sixth shot, the same time that guy started spraying silly string into the crowd." Derek frowned, leaning forward in his chair as Danny disappeared into Stiles closet, re-emerging moments later in the sweats, a ball of clothing in his hands that he dropped on the floor before crawling onto the bed with Lydia. Stiles raised a brow at Derek in question, and the alpha cleared his throat as he shrugged off the look.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You didn't make the last meeting, and Scott said he hadn't really talked to you all da-" he trailed off as Stiles made good on his threat after tossing a pillow up the bed to cover Lydia's face with. Danny cat called from his spot, Stiles barely taking a moment to smirk at him as he pulled his own pajama pants on. Derek sat in silence for a moment, then let his gaze travel from Stiles to the two teens on the bed. "Exactly how much did the three of you drink?" he asked, as Stiles tripped onto the bed, landing on Danny's legs. Stiles remained where he landed, holding his hands in the air and flexing his fingers as he responded.

"I don't know, like a lot? Oh my god, what, are you going to tell us not to drink because we're under age? You don't get to do that you know. God. Like you never drank when you were our age. Don't you have other people to creep on?" Derek watched as Stiles crawled his way to lay between Danny and Lydia, pressing his face against the pillow so that his words were muffled. "This is a drunk teens only party. Sleep." Derek exchanged a look with Danny, who looked pointedly at the window, and after a moment, he got up to leave.

"You know, it's sort of creepy that you just let yourself into his room whenever you want." Danny's voice stopped him, and he turned to look at the teen as he opened the window.

"Doesn't matter if it's creepy if it keeps him safe." Danny nodded, and Derek turned, leaving before Danny could say another word. Danny sighed, moving to turn the light off and then returning to the bed, settling comfortably beside Stiles to fall asleep.

xxx

Stiles woke up pressed between two bodies and with a slight headache. He opened one eye cautiously, squinting at the mass of strawberry blonde hair blocking his view, and made a noise under his breath as he slowly pulled himself away from Lydia's back. He turned slightly, peering over Danny to the clock, and let out a whine as he noted the time. Letting his head fall back onto his pillow, he closed his eyes, mulling over the previous night in his mind. It had been fun, and they'd definitely drawn a lot of attention at the club; he had even picked up a number or two, which had been a surprise. He had enjoyed spending time with Danny and Lydia; which had been a surprise, since he had originally thought the two teens had always been put off by him. But they had spent the night enjoying themselves, and had all crawled into a cab and ventured back to the Stilinski homestead with no complaint; in fact, his suggestion for their little sleep over had been met with enthusiasm if he remembered correctly. They had made it home safe, and then they'd tripped and stumbled their way to his bedroom where...where...

"Oh. My. God."

Danny grumbled, wrapping the arm around Stiles' waist tighter as Lydia let out a distraught sound, burying her face into her pillow as Stiles' eyes widened at the remembrance of who had been waiting for them in his room. He hadn't even seen the alpha for a few days- the last pack meeting had been the same day as his father getting an award, and hell if he'd have missed that- and certainly hadn't expected him to show up in the middle of the night in his bedroom. Danny's arms tightened a fraction more, and Stiles looked over his shoulder at the other teen as Danny gave him a concerned look.

"You alright there, Stilinski? You know nothing happened last night right." Stiles rolled his eyes, turned to face Danny properly. Lydia rolled over to cuddle into Stiles' back and he grinned at the weirdness that was his life.

"What? No, I know, don't be stupid. I meant oh my god, why was Derek freaking creeping in my bedroom when we got here last night? It was like what, three am? Who does that?" Danny snorted, shaking his head slightly as he let his arms loosen slightly. They were both comfortable; it wasn't too warm, like it would have been with one of the wolves, and Stiles thought he could maybe get use to waking up with someone if he had the chance.

"Yeah, that was weird. He said he just wanted to make sure you were safe when you passed out, if that helps any? I mean it's still creepy. He even sort of admitted it was creepy in a way. Which, I don't know if that makes him more or less creepy. So his name's Derek, not Miguel?" Stiles snickered, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah no. Derek Hale. It's a long story, like I said. It's weird he kist shows up in my room at odd hours of the night, isn't it? Does my having my own personal creeper mean you and Lydia aren't going to be my friends?" Danny rolled his eyes, taking a moment to pull Stiles close enough to press their foreheads together and fixing Stiles with a look.

"Nah, I think we'll keep you for now. Personal stalker and all. He's pretty cute, are we sure there's nothing going on there?" Stiles wrinkled his nose, thoughts moving to every instance Derek had shoved him into a wall or yelled at him.

"I highly doubt that. He's very straight and very...cranky. Cantankerous if you will. Like a surly cat." Danny snickered, and Stiles grinned, both amused at the mental image of Derek as a grumpy cat.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty interested when you decided to flash everyone last night. Thanks for that, by the way." Stiles' face turned red, and Danny burst into laughter, causing Lydia to poke her head over Stiles shoulder, a scowl on her face.

"I don't know what's so fucking funny, but it's eight thirty in the morning and I could be sleeping. Shut up." The boys snorted, Stiles turned to lay on his back, and Lydia burrowed into his side, sighing contently. "Seriously, how is your bed this comfortable? I'm never moving from this bed. Not unless there's coffee involved. And even then, it'd better be damn good coffee." There was a moment of silence, then the three started laughing. Stiles grinned, settled between the two other teens contently, and cleared his throat.

"Pretty sure this is gunna be an awesome threesome here. Troika of awesome, if you will. Although I sort of feel like I'm just replacing Jackson here... " Lydia pouted, and Danny let his arm drape across the other two as he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"You're not a replacement, Stiles. I think we're all just...in need of each other?" Stiles nodded, and Lydia sat up, reaching to drag the others up with her as she grinned.

"Alright, boys, let's celebrate our fabulousness with breakfast at the cafe down on main. My treat." The boys nodded, and Lydia crawled out of the bed, bouncing to her feet and flashing them a grin. "Excellent. I get shower first!" The boys rolled their eyes, and Lydia grabbed her clothes from the floor, heading towards the doorway of Stiles' room.

"Bathroom's two doors down on the right. Fresh towels are beside the shower. Don't use all the hot water!" Lydia waved her fingers over her shoulder, and Stiles settled back against the pillows, letting out a slow breath. He let his head fall to the side to look at Danny, who was watching him with an amused look on his face as he leaned back on his arm. "Start to a beautiful friendship?" he asked, causing Danny to roll his eyes and flop down beside him, giving his shoulder a nudge with his own.

"I think we can agree to that."

xxx

(End of chapter one! There will be more. I promise.)


End file.
